


Sun, Moon and Stars

by Lynnenyx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx
Summary: 梗来源属于伯伯，天文学家AU，Merlin是一位执行单程任务的宇航员，将会是历史上第一位登录火星的人类。稍有改动，可能是刀。有粗略的Merlin/Q/Merlin性行为描写。





	Sun, Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momosansovino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[VID] –you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942791) by [momosansovino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino). 



Merlin看着舷窗。

外面是一如既往的黑色，把他的眼睛也映得像墨水一样。玻璃的边缘结着薄薄的半透明的冰晶，胆怯地以肉眼不可见的速度向圆窗的圆心爬去，像无数细小的手指，像……像他靠近时的浅淡呼吸。

今天是单程任务的第93天，他失去与地面指挥中心的第4天。

他从舷窗边走开，反正外面的景色是不会变的，永远的黑色的太空。尽管作为一个航天和天文学家Merlin认为这么说浅薄又不专业，但他此刻的确真心实意这么认为。曾经他沉迷于这一个未知的世界——星球的轨迹、地外生物、外太空宜居环境，一切让他目眩神迷，不错的脑子让他如愿获得了现在的学术名声和职位。他将成为第一个登上火星的人类。

现在看来或许不会是了，因为四天之前发生的意外。他只能漂流。

漂流。这个词多么精确，完美地描述了失去了锚点的人的生活状态。他继续自己的研究，玩命地工作，出席一个又一个的课程和会议，如常地与他的同事唇枪舌战。入夜后他回到伦敦郊区的公寓，简单地解决晚饭——仅仅是出于维生需求而不是品尝食物——洗漱，然后躺在自己那边的床上，等待睡意的帷幕落下。这期间他的大脑一直是空白的，像是某种停摆的机器，躯壳仅凭本能和习惯活动。

电子钟的红色数字跳动了一下，‘格林威治时间2018年4月7日晚7时，你应该用晚餐了，Merlin。’

无论听过了多少次Merlin依旧为电子合成嗓音的逼真而惊讶，连轻巧略带跳跃的语气都模仿得如此相像，就像是那个人真的从厨房里对他轻轻喊了一句，手里街角那家印尼人开的食品果蔬店的纸袋还未放下。

“我们有什么，Q？”他声音有点沙哑，像在月球的表面滚过一圈。

‘我们有豌豆，土豆泥，芦笋，炖牛肉和烟熏三文鱼。’

“土豆泥和牛肉听起来不错。”

‘如你所愿，Merlin。’

轻微的弹射噪音后两个透明的压缩袋从输送槽一端的豁口中出现。他取来叉子撕开包装，机械地开始进食。土豆泥熟悉地干燥而寡淡，他把牛肉块里的少量深色汁液谨慎地倒进那一团黄色的半固体里，那些液体因为无重力环境飘出来一两滴。

*

“你得先把它煮熟再捣成泥，”Q的声音听起来有点模糊，可能是在超市一边挑选食材一边用肩膀夹着手机跟他通话，“加点胡椒和盐，如果有淡奶油的话也可以放一点，我记得冰箱里还有。”年轻人絮絮叨叨，“饭后我们可以再讨论一下那个公式，我觉得登录角度有误。”

“好，等你回来。记得买洗涤剂。”他不自觉地微笑，学术伴侣工作外步调一致的私生活让他愉悦，飘然得如一只充饱了气的气球。“爱你。”

电话的那头怔了怔，“也爱你，bye。”

年轻人意外地害羞，Q不善于除了讨论专业问题以外的社交，那容易让他结巴和脸红。但如果是感到被冒犯，他也丝毫不吝于露出他牙尖嘴利甚至刻薄的一面。Merlin调笑说这样分明的两面人格只会让前来搭讪者更感兴趣，Q对此的回应是跳到年长天文学家的身上把他压在沙发里咬了他的脖子一口。

“那让你看看我的牙能有多尖。”他的同事兼伴侣这么说。

*

‘是时候整理仪容准备接受伦敦中学生们的访问了，直播将在7时45分开始。’

他看了看跳动的红色数字，不知不觉食品袋已经半空，实际上自从他失去了与地面的联络，直播也随即停止了。但他一直忘了取消这一条语音提示，也许是他的潜意识在作祟，Merlin很久之前听过、令一直他半信半疑的所谓心理学理论是这么说的，以便他能更多地听到这个声音，即使那只是电子合成的，廉价的安慰剂和虚假的替代品。

他有大把的时间继续他的晚餐。单调的味道让他的舌头已经有点麻木了。

“今晚不会有直播了，Q。”

‘我可以知道为什么吗？’那个声音彬彬有礼地问，带上一点极具人性的疑惑，好像它真的很好奇一样。‘你是否有身体上的不适？’

土豆泥的袋子空了，剩下一些沾着油脂的碎末，牛肉还剩下拇指头大小的两块，而每吞咽一口都让他如鲠在喉。于是他将包装袋塞进了废物箱，摁下按钮让它们被吸引到集中的压缩处理器。“是的，我觉得我不太舒服。”他说，抹了抹自己的脸，感到颧骨更突出了，可以说硌得他手心生疼。

‘那我会取消这一安排，请尽快采取医疗措施。急救箱与药品在K-26储藏柜内。’

“谢谢，Q。”

‘不客气。’

电子音不再响了，像他本来的设计意图一样，在完成了提示的任务之后即进入休眠，直到下一个提示的到来，或者Merlin作出语音要求。但他没有这么做，无论受到多严重的孤独的折磨，他始终恪守着这一条底线，因为他知道只要他将情感和现在无处安放的依恋投入到与人工智能的对话中，他就永远无法抽身。

这几乎是这个流放到外太空的人的唯一理智。

寂静再次接管了时间，Q曾经嘲笑过那些太空科幻电影中居然能听见飞船爆炸的声音，而Merlin反驳说谁也不想看没有声音的太空电影。他决定去作例行的运动，像他过去的九十三天一样。他的地面指挥中心同事和老友Harry Hart对他千叮万嘱，说如果不保持运动，长时间的无重力环境和堪堪足够的营养供给将让他患上严重的肌肉萎缩。Merlin嘴上说着好，心里想的却是这更多是排解孤独的努力，以免掉进无所事事、毫无目的的深渊。而现在失联同时飞船失去控制的境地使这看起来更加无谓，因为有极大的可能他将在弹尽粮绝之后衰竭而死。

但无论如何习惯难以改变，他坐到划船机上设定好程序开始运动，滑轮转动的声音暂时填满了寂静。他的腿看起来的确已经不如以前了，膝盖髌骨突出，皮肤松弛地褶皱起来。他想着Q若是见到他现在的样子会怎么说。年轻人曾经喜欢在难得休假的夜晚里将卷发蓬松的头枕到他的膝盖上，侧躺着怀里抱一碗黄油味的爆米花，腿上搭上旧毛毯看用DVD播放的老电影。他们喜欢看007，与其说是看剧情不如说是喜欢那些层出不穷的有趣又绝对荒谬的装备：会爆炸的手表、鞋跟里的手提电话、装载了火箭炮的天价跑车，如此种种。有一次他们为片中的无线电装置激烈讨论了一个通宵，Merlin认为那是天荒夜谈，而Q觉得那完全是有可能实现的。

*

“Merlin你这个老顽固！任何哪怕有一点前瞻性的科学家都能看出其中的可信性！”

“得了，即使星际迷航里最早出现了手提电话和平板电脑的原型。但没有这些科幻作品人类的需求仍然会催生这些发明，我以为你明白的，这里面还有操作性的问题。”

“不信的话我现在就算给你看。我的白板在哪里？”Q提高了嗓音，如同每次他们因为专业问题争论一样咄咄逼人。

“你知道吗我也正想这么做。”

直到第一缕晨光跃出建筑的房顶时他们的演算都还没结束，白板已经被写满又擦净了无数遍，记号笔被用掉了三支。最后的结果让Merlin不得不承认Q是对的。

*

两组动作之后他停了这看起来毫无意义的任务，他甚至连一点汗都没有出。外面依旧是黑沉沉的太空。舷窗边缘的结晶又向圆的中心爬行了两毫米，他把手心贴在玻璃上，宇宙的低温隔着玻璃传到他的体表，呼吸打在上面凝出一片模糊的乳白色水汽，那像极了伦敦的冬季，只不过外面没有黑色的石头道路和白色的棉花糖般的积雪，也没有萨维尔街上透出黄色灯光的店面。

他放弃了淋浴，但看不出在此刻节省洁净淡水的意义，只不过生存在近乎无尘的环境、新陈代谢又被降低的现状里这似乎是无谓的。

“熄灯吧，Q。”他这么说，与其说是命令，更像是一个日常中的普通请求。

‘好的，Merlin。(Will do, Merlin.)’

船舱在黑暗里呈现深蓝的颜色，他的床头有一张照片，是他带上船的为数不多的私人物品之一。那是两个人的自拍合照，他们躺在床上，显然地除了被单以外一丝不挂，有着深棕色茂盛卷发的年轻人靠在他肩膀上，罕见地咧开嘴笑着，狭长的眼眯了起来，手臂前倾的角度像是要越过前面光头的男人抢后者手中的照相机。仔细看的话他的脖颈、肩膀和胸膛上都能看见一些泛红的痕迹，这张照片的拍摄时机不言而喻。

他放任自己回忆他们做爱的情景，而在之前他极少这么做。Q的云朵一样蓬松的发丝如何被他的手揉乱，露出喉结突出的颈部怂恿他吮吻与啃咬。仰躺着分开腿让他进入时Q会用手扣住自己大腿的后侧，把情人拉近，深深地被锲入。偶尔Q会诱惑Merlin骑他，掐住对方的腰略带粗鲁地从下而上冲撞那具被他称赞是‘perfectly aged’的躯体。Merlin含住他的耳垂时他会先是怕痒地躲开，接着在开始舔舐时失去自制发出低喘和呻吟。高潮后他们在凌乱不堪的床单上坍塌，Q的嘴唇会贴着他脊柱的皮肤轻笑，像已经被浓度突然升高的多巴胺灌醉。

“Q。”他向虚空中唤了一声。

‘我能帮到你吗？’它如同每次Merlin没有给出直接指示时那样回应。

“你认为我们会最终到达吗？”

寂静。

当然了，它当然会沉默。它只是一个语音提示程序，一个由精密的电子原件和程序编码构成的复制品，它不是人工智能，它没有思考的能力，没有情感的反应。研究小组负责人Arthur在测试程序的时候眼中流露出欲言又止和不赞成，就像Merlin当初自愿申请进行单程任务一样。但Harry Hart拍了拍他上司的肩膀，后者在与他对视片刻之后阴郁地点了点头。

舷窗外的星辰在缓慢地旋转，如同在午后投内屋内光柱里跳舞漂浮的尘埃，但那些星球也只不过宇宙中的尘埃而已，Merlin想。不久之后结晶便会覆盖他窥视外界的唯一通道，届时他将再也无从猜测自己身在何方。所及之处皆是黑暗，皆是深渊。

像现在安眠在公墓六尺之下土地里的Q一样。

他抬起手用拇指描摹过照片上已经有些褪色的他的轮廓。

“会的。我们会的。”

-fin


End file.
